Example embodiments of the inventive concept are directed to semiconductor devices, and in particular, to electrical connection structures of semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
In general, a semiconductor device may have an electrical connection structure (such as solder balls or bumps) so as to be electrically connected to another semiconductor device and/or a printed circuit board. The electrical connection structures of semiconductor devices may be developed to meet technical requirements, such as higher reliability and improved electric connection stability.